


Just give me a reason

by lottiemaxwell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiemaxwell/pseuds/lottiemaxwell
Summary: ‚Jonas, can you pick up, please? It’s really important.‘ When he was standing on the ground he hasn’t even though about it twice, before he started to run, where he was thinking of finding Jonas. To Chris Penetrators' house…





	Just give me a reason

I.  
‚I don’t know Jonas I really don’t feel like going to that party, you know?‘ Said Isak and closed his eyes. He has been feeling like shit lately, for no mason at all. Jonas just gave a friendly punch to his arm and smiled at him cheerlessly.

  
‚C’ mon man it’s the biggest party of this is and everybody will be there. You don’t even have to like the Penetrators or something to be invited!‘ Jonas smiled at Isak and clapped his hands together.

  
‚You know what? I will just have to go home or my mom will be pissed, I’ll text you, ok?‘ was the last thing Isak said before he started walking home. Actually he doesn't want to go home. He hated that place. His mom was feeling really bad since his dad left and she was hysterical like most of the time. Sometimes she has even hit Isak.

He actually was a little bit scared of her.

‚Mom, I am home!‘ He yelled in the kitchen direction before he quickly runs upstairs to his room. He also hasn't forgotten to close his door. He took his notebook before he lied on the bed and started to browse the internet. It went like this for a while before he heard glass breaking sound in the kitchen.

He got up and headed where he has heard that.   
Isak found his mom in the kitchen as he has expected. She was laying on the floor and around her was a broken mug that has been smashed on a thousand little pieces. He was scared, but even though that he decided, that he has to be strong, so he came closer to his mom and said to her: ‚Mom, you ok? You need to get up soo I can clean that mess.‘ He said softly and bend himself so he can pick his mom from the floor.

Isak was really surprised when his mom put up his hand, but not for him to help her up, but because she wanted to smash him.

‚Au! Mom, that hurt‘ He said with a pain in his voice while he was holding his left cheek.

‚I never should have had you. You were a mistake, your father rapped me and you are a sin. I was only loyal to Jesus, before one night your father came to me and got me some wine.‘ She said when she tried to get up from the floor, without any big success.

‚I tried to kill you when you were inside of me, but nothing worked.‘ She continued with harsh words, and Isak’s eyes were filled with tears.

  
‚Jonas, can you pick up, please? It’s really important.‘ Was Isak’s voice saying to the Jonas phone.

After a while he hangs up his phone and put it inside his pocket before he started to get out of his room by a Window It was actually pretty easy for him, he was used to this type of getting from this house, because of his mother.

When he was standing on the ground he hasn’t even though about it twice, before he started to run, where he was thinking of finding Jonas. To Chris Penetrators' house…


End file.
